


The Klíngónsmál

by arthur_177



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack that turned out a bit serious after all, Gen, Humor, follow-up minific, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_177/pseuds/arthur_177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks at Loki critically, the way he looks at Tony a lot when he isn't quite sure whether this modern day and age is really that strange or whether it's another of those cases where Tony is trying to convince him that the British invented time-travelling police boxes just after he became a Capsicle, and that that won the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Klíngónsmál

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a two-line comment on the potential of further crack as follow-up for A Gest of Robyn Hode [http://archiveofourown.org/works/526551], which is another of those things which were supposed to be pure crack and then got slightly more angsty and serious. It's AU in that it operates under the premises that Loki is now working with the Avengers for some reason (the reason mostly being that I needed Clint to have a reason to be introspective and not happy with Loki being around); also, Coulson lives.
> 
> And yes, my brain is very strange, but hopefully in an entertaining manner.

Life goes on, things happen, allegiances shift. It's not exactly news, that sort of thing. Clint should know, he used to be not exactly the good guy. He made a different call when he fought the bad guy (or girl, in that case), too, so this shouldn't bother him as much as it does. It's fine with Coulson, and that should be good enough for him. And yet, memories linger, and the 'take you out, stuff something else in' part is a bit harder to forgive.

So he's been watching Loki, and he'd hope he wasn't the only one; except they are all sitting together now more often than not, Tony sprawled over the couch as if he's owning the place (well, he is, technically), discussing science with Bruce as if the guy who tried to make both of them turn against everyone else wasn't sitting right there, telling a story to Steve who is bent forward, listening attentively while Thor is sitting next to his brother as if they weren't enemies a year ago. It doesn't sit right with Clint at all (he ignores the part in him that wishes he'd gotten that second chance with his brother. He's not like Loki. Barney wasn't like Loki.).

Loki and Thor are telling a story of their former exploits together, with the usual booming laughter and grand gestures that entails, and Loki finishes today's entertainment with the words "And thus the warriors of Kronos fled in cold fear, and it was a sight to behold - formidable warriors, feared across the stars, and yet put to flight by small, fluffy creatures with no teeth or claws to draw blood. We marveled greatly at the outcome of this battle, and its tale is still told although it happened a long time ago and under distant stars." Steve looks at Loki critically, the way he looks at Tony a lot when he isn't quite sure whether this modern day and age is really that strange or whether it's another of those cases where Tony is trying to convince him that the British invented time-travelling police boxes just after he became a Capsicle, and that that won the war. He seems to settle for the latter and looks at Loki critically. "You're kidding". Loki looks affronted. "You question my truthfulnes again, Captain? I am saddened by your lack of faith. Brother, come to my aid. Is it not true that the events of the Klingonsmàl happened as I have told them?" Thor nods gravely. "My brother speaks truly, o Captain. It was indeed a tale for the ages. But come now, you have spoken of this cotton made of candy, and you have yet to introduce me to its taste. Let us step outside and enjoy the sweetness and the sunshine." Thor and Steve depart, leaving Clint with Loki.

Loki looks at him, and something in his expression softens. That is another thing Clint dislikes about Loki - that look, as if he knows Clint will come around, as if it's Clint who's being unreasonable about all of this. "You mistrust me still, Agent Barton." That's another thing - that pause when Clint knows he wants to say 'my hawk' and only doesn't because he indulges Clint's issues with that name. "Have I not proven my loyalty sufficiently yet? Do you wish for me to offer myself to you, that you may put an arrow through my eye as you so desire?"

There are a lot of things Clint wants to say to that. But he's only human, and he has his weak points, and so what he says instead is "I don't trust you, and I don't like you being here. I can't see that changing anytime soon, not after what you did to me. But.. Tribbles and Klingons as an Asgardian saga, narrated with Star Wars references, and getting Thor to convince Steve that it's actually true? I guess I've got to hand it to you that that was brilliant. "

Loki smiles at that, like the cat that got the cream, like this had been his plan all along. Clint wouldn't doubt it. But then.. Tribbles in Alfheim, and Thor playing along. If that isn't worth a temporary truce, nothing is.

The next time, they tell the Hammondsmàl, the tale of a warrior who faced enemies bearing weapons and intrigues far mightier than his own who yet defeated them all. It's the first time Clint smiles at Loki without imagining anything involving arrows. It's not quite forgiveness, but he starts to sleep easier after that.

 

[Steve doesn't catch up on them until Loki tells the saga of a man-like cat who worships a god with a ceremonial custard-stain on his robes and dwells in a castle with a steward made of metal, enchanted to speak his opinion frankly, a man with flowing hair who speaks with a peculiar twist to his words, and a vision with a letter carved into his forehead, who once fought a formidable foe named Vynnðaloo with a weapon called the Là-Ger. Clint holds it together until Steve leaves the room, and then he laughs, openly, and tells Loki that he may be a genius, before he remembers that he still hates the guy. He doesn't have it in him to take it back though.

He's still not entirely happy about the way things turned out, but he reckons these are the things that make it worth putting up with Loki despite everything.]


End file.
